People Aren't What They Seem
by Dream Tenshi
Summary: Mamoru did something unforgiveable to Usagi and Someone saved her. Usagi promised herself that she is never going to fall in love again. Will she keep her promise or will she break them?
1. Prologue

  
~*~*~ People aren't what they seem~*~*~*~  
  
Hello to all my readers. You know how I write other stories.   
Well, I'm sorry to say I'm going to have a break, but to start  
on something new. I was thinking about having a Dragon Ball Z fanfiction. So I wrote this while I was at science *yuck*. I hope  
you like it. Pick which one you want this will be. Will it be a   
Dragon Ball Z / Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing?   
  
Disclaimer: Do not own any of them.  
  
  
***********************************************************  
  
In the corner of a room that was crying girl. She was gasping in  
pain and she was waiting for her death to come. She had cuts  
and she was bruised up everywhere. She was in a room with  
pictures of a girl and in red ink the girl was cross out or it was  
saying things like slut, hoe, bitch and so on. "Why did *gasp* he   
do this to me? Why?" she said, "What did I do to deserve this?"   
  
*Flashback*  
  
'I hope he will like what I bake him' thought the cheerful girl   
while knocking on her lover's door. The door then open and she  
was face with her lover's face.  
  
"Hi, Mamo-chan!" the girl greeted.   
  
"Oh..hello Usako," he repeated with hatred in his voice, but Usagi   
never heard because she just keep on saying, "so how's your day?"   
  
"My day will be better know that you are here," he responded.  
  
She walked in with bag with goodies in her hand that she baked   
with love. When she turn she was face with her 'Mamo-chan' (*yuck* sorry for all you Mamoru lovers) 'He is so cute I just love to stare at   
him.( I can't believe I'm writing this) He's wearing a green jacket  
inside a black turtle neck shirt with blue jeans. He's holding a  
knife. He just so fi- A KNIFE?  
  
"Do you know why my day have gotten better now that you are   
ere, Usako?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"Why?" Usagi replied.  
  
"Guess."  
  
"Okay....I baked goodies and you smelled it?"  
  
"No, guess again."  
  
"Uh...I get to be with you?"  
  
"No, the reason is that I get to finally kill you once and for all."  
  
"Oh that a go-WHAT!?!?!"  
  
"I said I get to kill you."  
  
"Your joking, right?"  
  
Mamoru started to advancing toward her step and step. "Nope,"  
he said while shaking his head, "I been waiting for a long time to  
do this," he then swing the knife and it cut her left arm.   
  
"AAHHH!"  
  
"Stop screaming. You bitch!" He yelled. He then aimed the knife  
at her....  
  
*******************  
Should I end it here? Nahh  
  
**********************  
  
heart, but she moved away just in time, but it cut her right arm.  
Mamoru fell on the floor and didn't get up. Usagi then started to  
from for the door. The only thing was in her mind is Run! Run   
away! When she touch the door knob, but she was pull back by Mamoru.  
  
"Stay still!"  
  
She kicked his um.. a you know what (you go Usagi! Whoa Hoo!   
Um sorry). She back up and started to run to one of the room.   
When she reach to one of the door she went in and lock it. She could heard screaming behind the door. When she turned around she   
couldn't believe what she saw. She saw pictures of her. They   
were ripped up or they had red ink on it saying bitch, slut, hoe  
and other bad things all across her face.   
  
She then saw an exit outside the balcony. She started to run toward  
it she heard the door breaking down. When she turn she saw a  
furious Mamoru. She started to run but she tripped and fall on to  
the floor.  
  
"You what that I love about you? It is that you are clumsy that make  
it so easy for anyone to kill you," he said while advancing toward   
her. All she do is back up. He then jumped and tackle the poor   
helpless Usagi. She roll to the side just in time. Mamoru didn't   
get up. Usagi got up and ran out the room and into the kitchen.   
  
When she went there all she could say was 'shit' because there  
was no where to run. She saw a whole stack of knife small ones to  
big ones. She took one of the knife and hide it. He then heard  
someone was gasping for air and when she turned she saw  
Mamoru. He didn't say anything this time and he started to   
swinging and running toward Usagi. She duck just in time (haven't  
I always say that). She ran out of the kitchen and in to the bedroom again. Mamoru was right behind her. When she got there he jumped and tackle her on the floor, but this time Usagi didn't dodge in time. Usagi and Mamoru is wrestling each other with the knife. Mamoru then got on top of Usagi and he was about to stab her in her heart and....and he did stab her in her heart, but with her last strength  
she took out the knife she was holding and slice him in his throat.  
He then died. Usagi then crawled to the corner of the room.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
"Please let me die and be reborn and finally ... find ... my ... real... soulmate..." Usagi then died. Then a flash of light a figure with   
wings in her back and a unique hair style. The figure said, "your  
wish will come true, my beautiful daughter," she then disappear.  
Usagi then started to turn into sprinkle  
*****************************  
  
I know it is really short, but this is a prologue. Please vote for   
which one do you want Dragon Ball Z and Sailor Moon or  
Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing. I need about 10 reviews before  
the next one comes out. Ja ne! 


	2. Chapter 1

  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Title: People Aren't What They Seem: GW  
Author: black angel  
Chapter 1  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hiya minna! Will I been thinking? I decide to have both. So ones going to be for SM/DBZ and SM/GW. Hope you like it. This one is Sailor Moon and Dragon Ball Z. Oh and please tell me who you want. Oh and sorry for the one who wants it to be Pokemon. The only problem is that I don't know a lot of thing about them. Sorry. Oh and also sorry that this is late. I was kind of stuck and I am having the final exam soon. Wish me luck!  
  
Disclaimer: Do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing and Dragon Ball Z.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Last Time*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Please let me die and be reborn and finally ... find ... my ... real... soulmate..." Usagi then died. Then a flash of light a figure with   
wings in her back and a unique hair style. The figure said, "your  
wish will come true, my beautiful daughter," she then disappear.  
Usagi then started to turn into sprinkle.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Push! Push!" one of the doctor said.  
  
"I am! Kami! AAHHHHH!" said the lady said while pushing out the baby.  
  
"WWWWAAAAHHHHH!" cried the baby boy.  
  
"Give another push!" the doctor said again.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHH!" she screamed.  
  
"It's okay, honey. You can do it," the guy next to him said.  
  
The second baby came out. The funny thing was that the baby wasn't crying, she was giggling.  
  
"L-llet me see the babies," the lady who give birth to the babies said. Both of the baby was handed to her. She then continued, "This baby boy will be named Quatre Raberba Winners and this little baby girl will be named...." She then heard a voice that sounds like the wind said 'Usagi'   
and with her last strength she said, "Usagi Serenity.... Winners," she then died. The man that was next to her was crying of joy until he saw her wife had died of the lost of blood. He heard, " date of death June 30."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Seven Years Later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"You can't catch me, Qua-chan!" the little girl said running down the hallway with the same age boy following her. She had blonde hair with sapphire eyes. Her eyes held peace, innocent and happiness. She had her hair done in a unique hairstyle.  
  
"Yes, I can, Usa-chan!" the boy yelled. The boy had platinum hair with blue-green eyes. In his eyes it held the same thing as the girl.   
  
As they kept on running they ran into a hallway that was not familiar the both the children. When Usagi lost Quatre she stopped to take in a deep breath. She walked back the way she came. She then came across a room that was lighted. As she got close to the room she heard voices and she opened a little. It was dark so you can't see anything except there was two males and one female.  
  
"We need both of them," one of the voice said. It was definitely a male, but unfamiliar to Usagi.  
  
"No, they can't go. Why can't you take my other daughters?" another voice said that was familiar with Usagi. Then it click it was her father.  
  
"No, these two is important. They are innocent so nobody can tell if they are gundam pilots," a female voice said.  
  
"So are the other one. But...but...there...there to little," Usagi's father said.  
  
"We ha-" but Usagi didn't want to listen to it anymore. She knew it was her and Quatre. She felt betrayed that her father didn't care about her. She ran out the house to the forest. She ran to the deep deep forest where the dangerous animals roam. She stopped. Look at where she is. She was.........lost.  
  
*************************  
Stop here. Nah.  
***************************  
  
She then heard a sound of a wolves howling. She was scared and tired. She pull her legs together and turn into a ball rocking back and forth and she was crying. She heard footsteps. They were getting closer then suddenly it stopped. Then a figure stood by the trees with two animals near the figure that was shaded. The figure said,  
  
"What are you doing here out in the woods?"  
  
"I-i don't know," Usagi said.  
  
The figure stepped out with the two animal behind her. She had black hair with icy blue highlights. She have eyes that match her highlights. She looks about the same age as Usagi. She a little taller then Usagi.   
  
"Why don't you come with me? I'll get you out of this place. This place does not suit a pretty tenshi like you," she said.  
  
Usagi blushed about her comment. Usagi said, "thank you. What is your name and the two animal with you? My name is Usagi Serenity Winners."  
  
"Name's Shan-Shan Hyootenka (icy). This white with blue kind of baby tiger is Snowy and this beautiful white with icy blue horse baby is Kiri (foggy) "   
  
"Their beautiful. The names suit them," Usagi commented.  
  
Snowy give a little pur and Kiri give a nuzzle that tells them they liked the commented.  
  
"Would you like to ride on one of them so we can get there faster?"   
  
"I would love that. Can I ride on Snowy? I never ride on a tiger before."  
  
"Of course," Shan-Shan replied.  
  
Usagi got on Snowy while Shan-Shan got on Kiri. They ran off. When they got to Usagi's mansion they heard,  
  
"Miss Usagi, please come back!"  
  
"Sis, come back, please!"  
  
"Sunshine, come back!"  
  
  
"This is all I can bring you," Shan-Shan said.  
  
"Why?" Usagi asked curiously.   
  
"Because my father and your father don't like each other or something," Shan- Shan replied.  
  
"Oh. I hope my father and your father will be friends and I could play with you and I could introduce you to my brother. Bye!" Usagi said while running back in the mansion before got a hug from her father and her brother.  
  
"Daddy! Qua-chan! Rashid-san! I'm right here!" Usagi scream while running toward them.  
  
"Thank goodness your alright," Usagi father said.  
  
"Don't scary me like that sis," Quatre said happiness in his voice.  
  
"I'm happy your okay, Miss Usagi," Rashid said.  
  
"I'm alright. I will never do it again. Father?"  
  
"Yes, sunshine."  
  
"Do you know somebody last name is Hyootenka?"  
  
'How do she know that last name?' he thought.   
  
"No. Why baby?" he lied.  
  
"Just wondering. When I went to the forest I saw a paper that was crumble with that last name," Usagi answer.  
  
They all went in but one thing was on Usagi's mind 'Who is Shan-Shan father?'  
  
"I hope father doesn't choose her. She too innocent, but it's father choice. Right, Snowy, Kiri?" Shan-Shan stated.  
  
"Yes," Snowy said.  
  
"I agree," Kiri said.  
  
"Let's go home."  
  
They walked back to the deep forest again.  
  
  
  
***********************************************  
  
Sorry if it's short. I'll try to make it longer next time. Who is Shan-Shan father? Who is the people that Usagi's father talking to? Fine out next time on People aren't what they seem. 


	3. Chapter 2a

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Title: People aren't what they seem (GW)  
Author: black angel  
Chapter 2  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hello everyone! Today's my birthday and a new one is out! I'm so happy! And I'm hyper too! So you'll be hearing sometimes at the story.   
  
I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.  
  
P.S I notice I didn't put the age for Usagi and Quatre. They are five years old. Gomen for that.  
  
~*~*~*~* Last Time~*~*~*~*~*   
  
"I hope father doesn't choose her. She too innocent, but it's father choice. Right, Snowy, Kiri?" Shan-Shan stated.  
  
"Yes," Snowy said.  
  
"I agree," Kiri said.  
  
"Let's go home."  
  
They walked back to the deep forest again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
****** Ten years later *****  
  
"Be careful, Quatre!" Usagi screamed as her brother, Quatre go inside of Sandrock.  
  
"I will!" Quatre screamed back to her sister before the door closed all the way. Then blasted off he left with the Maganac.   
  
~*~*~*~*~Nartor*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
In the hope of a promising future, mankind bulit and inhabited "space colonies" around the Earth. They named the new age 'AC," for "After Colony"  
  
But the promise of the new age was not to be. History soon repeated itself, and in the middle of a war age.  
  
Under the guise of keeping in the peace, the Earth establised the Allied Earth Forces (AEF), and stationed them on the colonies. The thruth, however, was far more sinister.  
  
Through the use of Moblie Suits (MS), the AEF oppressed the people of the colonies. Thr freedom of the colonists was taken away.  
  
AC 195, the date of destiny. Capsules were launched simultaneously from five seperate colonies to different parts of Earth.  
  
Inside the capsules were brand new Gundam model Mobile Suits. The Gundam and their pilots were on a mission to subvert the Allied Earth Forces. They were the colonies last hope for freedom.   
  
The begining of Operation Meteor starts.   
  
Five different scientists no Gundam scientists to be exact have sent five different boys. They are Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell,Trowa Barton,Wufei Chang and Quatre Winners. All there goals are the same gain peace. None of them know each other. They have different method of fighting.  
  
*~*~*~*~*Few month pass~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Usagi, are you ready?" a female said that look like a doctor or some sort because of her coat.  
  
"Yes, Dr.M" Usagi said while walking inside of her Gundam Luna. (How Gundam Luna looks later in the story)  
  
"Good luck on your mission," Dr. M said.  
  
"I will," Usagi said before blasting off.  
  
'Be careful, Serenity-hime,' Dr. M thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Usagi landed to the ground of the earth. She looked around and thought, 'this place is more beautiful then the colonies why suffer all the living things? I don't get why Quatre and I have to fight, but I guess it's good for the colonies.'  
  
"Luna, let's find Quatre," Usagi said.   
  
The eyes of the gundam glowed blue meaning yes. Luna is a magnifsent gundam with fast speed almost like the speed of light. With a scythe in her left hand and a shield on the other and inside the arm is a beam saber. On the back of the gundam it have the twin buster cannon. On the forehead of the gundam have the signs of the inner and the outer senshi. It's like Wing Zero but only the color is black,silver and blue.  
  
Usagi pressed a button near the leg of Luna and Luna started to faze out of her place. Usagi walked into the woods again.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
This is all. I'm sorry but I have to celebrate my birthday so bye.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 2b

  
  
  
~*~*~*~People aren't what they seem (Gundam Wing) *~*~*~*~  
  
It's like I'm/paranoid lookin' over my back. It's like a/whirlwind inside of my head. It's likeI/can't stop what I'm hearing with. It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin. Oh opps hello everyone. I know I haven't updated this story for a long time will here's a new one so you wouldn't be mad at me. And also I got the Linkin Park CD!  
  
So far the poll is:  
  
Usagi/Heero: 10  
  
Usagi/Duo:4  
  
Usagi/Trowa:1  
  
Usagi/Wufei:3  
  
Usagi/Zechs:1  
  
Hotaru/Duo: 1  
  
I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor moon and I also do not own the song from Athena Cage - All Or Nothing.  
  
As if you don't know:  
  
"..." saying  
  
'....' thought  
  
*.....* telepathy  
  
~*~*~*~ at the same time but different point of view  
  
... said while doing something at the same time  
  
P. S. If you guys like you can have the inner come back or something and pick who you want the inner to be with.  
  
Here is some question you didn't understand so I'll try to make you understand my story alittle better. I'm starting for now on.  
  
Comet~Princess- The only reason can later then the other Gundam pilots is because her brother didn't want her to go and Usagi said yes then later on she went. If you still don't understand it read on because Usagi going to have a flashback.  
  
Adb- If you want you can vote and if there is a lot of votes then maybe I'll have the inner back.  
  
Hime_sama16- The only reason I have animal that can talk because I wanted to and the other question is Shan-Shan is a character I made up.  
  
reikochan- Well, really hoe and whore is a different word but it means the same.   
  
And thank you to all the reviewers that wish me a happy birthday!  
  
If I didn't answer your question I'm sorry.  
  
Now may I present you my new chapter  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~* Last Time~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Usagi pressed a button near the leg of Luna and Luna started to faze out of her place. Usagi walked into the woods again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~End of last time*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Usagi stopped to see a lake that was so serene. Water so calm and peaceful little waves. Birds singing, animals drinking water, taking baths or playing with their fellow friends. Just what she wanted peace. No battles, no training, no killing just peace and quiet.  
  
Usagi walked to the side of the lake and looked at the waters. She saw her reflection something she think is not her.  
  
"Why do I have to fight? Why do I have to kill the people who only follows the influence of Treize? Why do I have to be weak? Why? Why? " Usagi whispered while tears started to come out of her eyes.   
  
~*~*~Flashback*~*~*  
"Usagi! Heheh....please...hhhehe....stop....hehe....I'm....hehe...in..tears,"Quatre said.  
  
Usagi stop tickling Quatre and said, "Fine. Quat-chan, promise me you will never leave me alone."  
  
"I promise, Usa-chan. Why all of a sudden ask me that?" Quatre asked.  
  
"I don't know," Usagi lied.  
  
"Okay," Quatre said not believing.  
  
Five days later  
  
Quatre and Usagi was walking around the mall on colony 4 and Usagi all of a sudden stopped and said,   
  
"Quat-chan?"  
  
"Yeah, Usa-chan "  
  
"Remember about the promise you made me?"  
  
"Yeah I remember it is to never leave you alone."  
  
"The reason I ask you to promised me that is because I think one of us is going to be going to a war."  
  
"How did you know Usa-chan?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Remember ten years ago when I went to the forest?"  
  
"Yeah I remember."  
  
"Ten years ago I was lost in the mansion and I went to a room and I overheard daddy talking to a male and a female about something called Gundam and the two people said that we both have to fight in the war and I don't want to lose you." Usagi said with tears coming out of her eyes.  
  
"Even if we are both gonna fight in the war we did it for the colony you know that Usa-chan."  
  
"I know but I'm scared I'm gonna be weak and I may lose you."  
  
"Usagi, you are not weak. You are strong. Remember my words I am strong nor I am weak,"  
  
~*~*~*End of Flashback~*~*~*~  
  
"I am not weak, but crying is weak so that make me weak," Usagi whispered.  
  
What Usagi didn't know is that a figure and two animal was watching her. The figure came out with the two animals and walked to Usagi and put a hand on her shoulder. The figure whispered, "Don't cry. Tears doesn't suit a Gundam pilot, but even the strongest fighter cry."  
  
"Shan-Shan?" Usagi whispered.  
  
"Hai," Shan-Shan whispered.  
  
"Why didn't you come and see me anymore?" Usagi asked.  
  
"I couldn't my father said I am not allowed to see you or helped you. He said it will distract your emotions. Gomen nasi." Shan-Shan answered.  
  
"I forgive you," Usagi said, "You have changed over the lasted ten years." Usagi looked at Shan-Shan from head to toe. Her hair is longer that reach to the floor even if it is in a high ponytail. Her eyes are the same. She is taller then Usagi.  
  
"You haven't changed, Usagi," Shan-Shan said looking at her, "You still have the same hairstyle, but longer and the same sapphire eyes."  
  
"Shan-Shan?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Yes," Shan-Shan answered.  
  
"Onegai sing the song that you always sing to me when you are by my bed when I was having nightmares even when I wasn't having any nightmares."  
  
Shan-Shan looked surprised, but then the surprised fazed away.   
  
"Of course, Usagi."  
  
"It's the chance of life, get ready, set, fly high.  
But the fear of your mind, go for it.  
It's hit or miss, too late for you to quit.  
You gotta show 'em how bad you really want this, so..."  
  
All the animals stop what they are doing and listened to the melody that belonged to Shan-Shan.  
  
"Live your dream, it's not as hard as it may seem.  
You gotta work together, dream, on hopes that you will seem,  
From your fears, you have to win yourself.  
It's all or nothing, if you're everything...  
  
Are what you believe, you got to bring the dreams.  
Set the pace, competitions take the lead.  
This is it, all eyes on you.  
So stay on point and prove,  
that you deserve whats long overdue.  
  
Live your dream, it's not as hard as it may seem.  
You gotta work together, dream, on hopes that you will seem,  
From your fears, you have to win yourself.  
It's all or nothing, if you're everything...  
  
The hardest to recovery,  
From the heartache of another kind,  
I'm still drying my tears.  
Getting over my own fears in my life.  
So I wanna make sure this time that I'm strong enough,  
To give it my all...  
  
Live your dream, it's not as hard as it may seem.  
You gotta work together, dream, on hopes that you will seem,  
From your fears, you have to win yourself.  
It's all or nothing, if you're everything...  
  
Live your dream, it's not as hard as it may seem.  
You gotta work together, dream, on hopes that you will seem,  
From your fears, you have to win yourself.  
It's all or nothing, if you're everything...  
  
Live your dream, it's not as hard as it may seem.  
You gotta work together, dream, on hopes that you will seem,  
From your fears, you have to win yourself.  
It's all or nothing, if you're everything...  
  
So you gotta live your dreams,   
So don't you be afraid.  
Just set the pace, and take the lead,  
It's your time to shine."  
  
By the time Shan-Shan is done Usagi fell asleep. And the animal did what they were doing before Shan-Shan was singing.  
  
'Usagi, you are not weak as you think you are. I just wish I could tell you are the most powerful senshi that ever step foot on this universe. But I can't Serenity-hime I have to remained it a secret till a new enemy comes to invaded this world. Even if I can tell you, you will just be sad that you're friends don't remember or that they are dead.' Shan-Shan thought.  
  
"Mistress, please go to sleep," white with blue tiger named Snowy pleaded.  
  
"No, I want to stay up and look at the stars," Shan-Shan answered.  
  
"But you haven't sleep for a long time, mistress, "white with icy blue horse named Kiri pleaded too.  
  
"Alright," Shan-Shan said in defeat. Shan-Shan then fell in to deep sleep.  
  
~*~Next day*~*  
  
Shan-Shan woke up first to see Kiri was awake and Snowy was sleeping. The sun was out and it was a beautiful day like any other day.  
  
"Kiri, I'm gonna go to the lake and take a bath," Shan-Shan whispered for only Kiri to hear.  
  
Kiri nodded. Shan-Shan walked to the path of the lake was. When she almost got there she saw someone was already there. She was about to back up but she stepped in to a twig which made a snap and the person turned around which made Shan-Shan blushed alittle but then the blushed left.   
  
'Why am I blushing? As the daughter of Hyootenka and the perfect tenshi, I shouldn't be blushing and not show any emotion,' Shan-Shan thought and her face turned emotionless and cold and said, "Gomen nasi. I didn't know anyone was here. I'm really sorry.  
"   
The guy just nodded and said, "It's alright,"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
'When will peace co-' but was interrupted by a snap of twig. I was about to reach my gun thinking it was OZ soldier but then I remembered I was at the lake so I just turned around and saw the most beautiful girl. As I looked closer I saw she was blushing but then it was gone but was replaced by an emotionless face.  
  
"Gomen nasi. I didn't know anyone was here. I'm really sorry," the girl apologized.  
  
I just nodded and I said, "It's alright."   
  
"Um...I should be going. I really am sorry," the girl apologized again. She then turned and walked back the path she was going.  
  
"Wait!" I screamed. 'Why did I do that?' I thought asking myself.  
  
She turned around and was waiting for me to say something.  
  
"My name is....."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Cliffhanger~*~*~*~*~  
  
So who do you think it is? Vote for who you wanted it to be and also vote for if you want inner back and if you do who do you want who to be with. Well, I should be going back to my CD. Ja ne!   
  
  



End file.
